Undercover in Forks
by mrs.alice cullen
Summary: What happens when a serial killer turns up in Forks? Ziva and Abby are put on the case and they're not quitting 'til they get answers! What about when they become friends with the CULLENS. Ziva/Abby Alice/Bella eventually
1. Chapter 1

Undercover in Forks

_____________________________________________________

_**Abby POV**_

I get to go undercover, I get to go undercover!! YAY!!! I'm soo excited. Me and my sexy beast girlfriend get to go undercover in….

"Forks, Washington the most lonliest place in the world. Ha!" Dinozzo laughed at my sad look. Me and Ziva were in the middle of my lab listening to that jackass tell us about the case. Grrrrr! I will go Beyonce on his ass, like when she threw that crazy bitch through the building in Obsessed!

"Why do we have to go _there_?" my disgust was evident.

"Well it might not be that bad, Abigail," Grrr she used my full name in front of Tony. She knows how embarrassing that is. But the way she says it is soo hot! ;) "We could torture the kids 'til our misery subsides. Can I be the gym teacher?"

Oh that's right!! I forgot to say _why_ were going to Forks. Well… one of the teachers is a supposed serial killer that goes around marine bases slashing people's throats. Crazy right?

Well our plane leaves tomorrow and Ziva keeps getting me nervous. Not on purpose, of course, it's just she's so good at undercover and this is my first time. I'm an undercover virgin, so to speak.

What if I screw up? Ziva keeps saying that if anyone messes with me for it she make their life a living heck. And every time I tell her it's hell.

Well I better go. Tony's saying we have to get home and get ready and I have a lot of stuff to do. For example: pack, have crazy-hot-lesbian sex with Ziva, figure out how to explain forensic science to a bunch of lazy kids, have crazy-hot-lesbian sex with Ziva and come up with a fake name. In that order!

We already cleared the principle from the crime so we could tell him what was happening.

He's gonna "lay the teachers off" and hire us. We don't get the second income, unfortunately. We still get paid by NCIS and the teachers still get paid by the school.

The only bad part about this whole thing is we might have to stay there _six_ months maybe longer.

I'm gonna miss my lab. But at least I don't have to leave my Ziva.

Well buh-bye and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover in Forks

_____________________________________________________

_**Last chapter**_

_I get to go undercover, I get to go undercover!! YAY!!! I'm soo excited. Me and my sexy beast girlfriend get to go undercover in…._

______________________________________________________________

**Ziva's POV**

Today was our first day in Forks and I was already giving kids detention. Whining about _fifteen laps_, how lazy are these kids?

Well at least I get to see Abby next period. It's lunch and Abby wants to eat in the cafeteria so she can _get to know how the kids act._

On the plus side to this whole thing we didn't have to stay in the closet. I could touch Abby all I want.

"I think the cafeteria's this way, hon." Abby said as she pulled me through the dingy cafeteria doors.

The lighting was bad and the cafeteria food smelt like beats! Or is it feet? Gah!! I hate American-English.

She sat us down at the first table she saw and I pulled out the food I made for us the night before.

"YAY!!! I love Ziva cookin'!!! Abby screamed, which earned stares from everyone, which also made Abby blush.

"You're so cute when you blush. You know that? You're as cute as a baby's belly." I spoke to her like I was speaking to a three year old. When she laughed at me I got really confused.

"What?" I half yelled/asked.

"It's baby's bottom." That's dumb.

"Well that is just stupid. Your bottom is much cuter than a baby's. Why is your language so confusing?" I really hate American sayings!!!

" 'Cause they realized how cute people looked when they're trying to figure it out?" Abby asked. All of a sudden I felt eyes on us.

I turn around and see six students staring at us with smirks.

I walk up to them and say, "You know if you're going to stare at us at least make it less obvious. Oh, and don't smirk it makes you look insane."

They all looked shock to death. Like it's a sin to go up and talk to them. Ohh they are_ so_ on my list.

_____________________________________________

Who's POV next chapter: Alice, Ziva, Abby, or Bella?


	3. Chapter 3

**Undercover in Forks**

**_____________________________________________________**

_**Last chapter**_

_Ohh they are so on my list._

______________________________________________________________

When Abby and I pulled into the school parking lot early the next morning we went straight to the gym. Since Abby set up today's class last night, and Forks doesn't have a gym for me to go, I have to workout here.

We walked into the gym and were surprised to see one of the Cullens, I believe her name was Alice, doing laps.

"Why are you in my gym?" She looked at me and then went back to doing laps. "Answer me or get out. I need to work out or I will have appeared to have woken up in the wrong bed?"

She giggle and said, "Woken up on the wrong side of the bed. And I needed to talk to you two so I decided to wit here."

Her face lost that girlish charm and she seemed older. It was just then I noticed how haunted her eyes looked. Like she was really much older than she appears to be.

There is only one creature that has the ability to look forever young but I doubt one of those monsters is in Forks.

I know vampires from long ago. I used to have a little sister, but one day when we were playing something happened.

_____________**Flashback____________**

"_Let's play hide and seek Ziva!" She called from across our backyard. Our house had a backyard right on the woods. One time I went back there and was lost for hours._

"_OK you hide I'll seek." I always found her, Tali that is. She went behind the same tree every time._

"_Ready or not here I come!" I called but did not hear the giggle I usually get in return. So I thought something was wrong._

_I kept running and running until I panicked, and just started crying. Silently, of course. I would never let anyone hear me cry._

_Then I tripped on a rock and cut my knee._

_Something grabbed me from behind and pinned me on my sister's tree. Their hands were so cold. And they were deathly pale and had blood red eyes._

"_Your blood. It smells so good. Mind if I have some? Didn't think so." Just as they were about to bite me I heard my sister scream._

"_STOP!!!" She just looked so helpless. I stated crying and this time I didn't care who heard._

"_Take me instead, please just leave Ziva alone." NO! Say no. Please don't take my sister, I wanted to say so badly, but was frozen in place._

"_Awww. Stupid little girl. You have no idea what I have planned for you." With that they grabbed my sister and disappeared._

______________**Flashback end______________**

I was pulled out of my trance when Abby grabbed my hand. She knew the story about my sister. She was the only one I told. Not even my parents know.

"Deep breaths, it's gonna be OK." She always knew when I was thinking of Tali.

Then Alice spoke up, "Can I speak to you two now please? It's really important." She said and I knew it really was. Not like those bitchy impatient girls who lie to get you to listen.

"OK have a seat and we shall begin." I spoke but because of the memories my voice broke.

"Well you two know vampires are real right?" She spoke and I could feel my jaw drop before I composed myself.

"Why do you want to know? Is this actually a serious conversation?" Abby asked angrily.

"Yes it is, because me and my family are vampires." She said.

"What?!" I didn't know if I was scared or mad.

"We're different though. We only drink animal blood, not human. We don't want to be monsters. We want to help people, and I need you to believe me." For some reason I knew we could trust her. Abby was a different story.

"Why should we belie-" I cut her off.

"I believe her Abby let us listen to what she has to say."

"I know this may seem forward and weird but since you know of us you have to become one of us. If you don't the Volturi, vampire rulers, will kill you. And you two seem special, we don't want that to happen."

How am I supposed to answer that?


	4. Chapter 4

Undercover in Forks

_____________________________________________________

_**Last chapter**_

"_I know this may seem forward and weird but since you know of us you have to become one of us. If you don't the Volturi, vampire rulers, will kill you. And you two seem special, we don't want that to happen."_

_How am I supposed to answer that?_

________________________________________

_Abby's POV_

Sooo this should be FUN… Me and Ziva get killed by crazy vampires _or_ we get turned _into_ crazy vampires.

"We will become vampires soon. I want this over as soon as possible so my Abby is out of danger. Also if we do this we have to move _FAR _away." Ziva spoke like we were discussing an ordinary business trip. _Yes, so your going to kill us and make us immortal soon! _**Right on it boss just let me get my fairy dust and magic wand and I'll be RIGHT on it.**

"OK why would we have to move that far away? It's not like we won't be watching you." Alice explained like she was speaking to a "special" kid.

"Gibbs. He will go to hell and up to find Abby." I laughed for two reasons: 1) Ziva always gets jealous of me and Gibbs realtionship. (She thinks I'm gonna leave her for my _father figure_** eww)**

And second: "It's hell and _back._ And she's right, Gibbs is very over-protective of me." I giggle at the last part. An old memory of me and Ziva when we were first going out.

__________________Flashback_________________________________

"_You look so cute when you're concentrating." SHIT!!! Her and Gibbs are gonna give me a heart attack one day._

"_A little warning would be nice before you end up killing me." I spat._

"_But your ass looks so cute when you jump." And cue my blush._

_She walks over and grabs my ass, turns me around and pins me to the wall. Next Ziva kisses me so hard I feel bruises forming but I can't help but moan at the feeling of her tounge in my mouth._

_She keeps sliding her hand up and down my leg. DAMN, TEASE!!! Just as she gets to where I need her the most I feel her get ripped off me._

"_If I ever see you touch her like that again I will rip your tongue out of your mouth." NOOOO ANYTHING BUT HER TOUNGE!!! It's soo good._

_Ziva bows her head and races out of the room._

_____________________Flashback end_________________________

"Before we do the change can we wait for the talent show?" WTF!!!

"Why is there anything important you have to do that day?" Asked an irritated Alice. Soo not her look.

"Actually I was planning on singing Abby a song. And it's in Four day so it's not such a big deal is it?" Ziva is about to pull one of her ninja/Blackie Chan moves on her.

DUN DUN DUNNNNN…..


	5. Chapter 5

Don't get mad but this was the only song I could picture Ziva singing!!!! L

_**_____________________________________________________**_

_**Last chapter**_

"_Before we do the change can we wait for the talent show?" WTF!!!_

"_Why is there anything important you have to do that day?" Asked an irritated Alice. Soo not her look._

________________________________________________

_Abby POV_

It was the day of the talent show and I was getting pist!!! All that Mike kid could talk about was either having my Ziva fall off stage _or_ have her try to strip.

She barely ever does that for me!!! Next thing that happens is all the lights go black and that Newton bitch is whispering.

"Hey Mikey," he hated when I called him that. J "Detention 30 minutes, Friday, after school." Hahahahaha I'm evil!!

All of a sudden Ziva's on stage in a brown belly shirt and skin tight brown pants, and she starts belly dancing.

DAAAAMMMNN I LOVE ZIVA!!!!

After about five minutes of panty soakin belly dancing guitar starts playing in the background.

"_Lucky you were born that far away so,_

_We could both make fun of distance._

_Lucky that I love a foreign land for_

_The lucky fact of your existence."_

As she sung the first verse she shook her ass in so many different ways I didn't think were possibly that my jaw hit the floor! Damn I get excited too easily.

"_Baby I would climb the Andes solely_

_To count the freckles on you body._

_Never could imagine there were only,_

_Ten million ways to love somebody"_

If Mike doesn't shut his damn mouth I'm about to shank him!

"_Can't you see?_

_I'm at your feet._

_Whenever, wherever _

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear._

_There over, here under_

_You'll never have to wonder ._

_We can always play by ear_

_But that's the deal my dear._

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble_

_But spill kisses like a fountain._

_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble_

_So you don't confuse them with mountains._

_ Lucky I have strong legs like my mother._

_To run for cover when I need it._

_ These two eyes that for no other,_

_The day you leave will cry a river._

_At your feet_

_I'm at your feet._

_Whenever, wherever_

_We're meant to be together._

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear._

_There over, here under_

_You'll never have to wonder. _

_We can always play by ear_

_But that's the deal my dear._

_Think out loud._

_Say it again._

_Tell me one more time:_

_That you'll live,_

_Lost in my eyes_

_Whenever, wherever_

_We're meant to be together._

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear._

_There over, here under._

_You've got me head over heels._

_There's nothing left to fear_

_If you really feel the way I feel."_

When the song ended I tackled Ziva. Sending us both to the floor, but it's NOT my fault she's just tooo sexy. I had to kiss her or I would die!

Next thing I know the principle is pulling us off each other. UH OH!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last chapter**_

_When the song ended I tackled Ziva. Sending us both to the floor, _

_but it's NOT my fault she's just tooo sexy. I had to kiss her or I would die!_

_Next thing I know the principle is pulling us off each other_________________________________________________________________

**Ziva POV**

If the principle does not let go of Abby I will kill him. Things were JUST getting fun!!!

Abby's tongue was swirling around mine when I felt her get yanked off of me!!!

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR" They both turned to me looking shocked. Damn did I actually growl? Well might as well….

I grabbed the principle by his arm flipped him over my shoulder grabbed Abby and ran. HAHAHAHAHA try and catch me bitch!

As Abby and I were running I tackled the little Cullen, Alice. And for some reason she looks jealous.

"Why do you get to be so happy? You killed people for a living and yet you still found your mate. I swear I'm going to come back here one day and find mine…"

She grabbed our wrists and started running to her house. I swear Abby was going to throw up, and I was laughing my back? Neck? Ass! That's it, off.

She brought us into what looked like a doctor's office. The rest of her family is there along with two I've never seen, Carlisle and Esme. I've heard a lot about them from Alice.

After they reintroduced themselves they told us to lay down.

"This is probably going to be extremely painful for about three days. Just relax and think happy thoughts." Spoke Carlisle. This sounds fun!(Sarcasm!!!)

We laid down and Carlisle appeared next to us, he bit me and I screamed. I heard Abby yell stop but it was useless. He bit her next and she started to cry. When I wake up I'm going to kick his white ass.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last chapter**_

_We laid down and Carlisle appeared next to us, he bit me and I screamed. I heard Abby yell stop but it was useless. He bit her next and she started to cry. When I wake up I'm going to kick his white ass_._______________________________________________________

**Ziva's POV**

I woke up a saw everything differently. I could see every spec of dust and every stream of light. The sun was coming through a crack in between the shades on the window.

While I was busy looking around I noticed how each of the Cullens looked different. Alice's pixie features were even more defined and straight edge but still beautiful. Rosalie's hair was so light it almost made a glare. Emmett's muscles were more defined and scary, I flinched when I looked at him. Edward just looked messier, I hated his hair even more.

"Hey I _can_ hear what you're thinking."

_Then shut up!_

Carlisle and Esme were still beautiful but I felt like someone was missing. That's when I heard a gasp from the corner of the room, ABBY!!!

I ran over faster than I could and hugged her. She grabbed me tightly pulled my face back a little and kissed me. I miss that feeling SO much!!

So much so, that I forgot about the other Cullens and pinned Abby down to the bed.

Emmett started laughing and that got me pissed!

"Get out or shut up! I haven't seen Abby in three days if you keep me away from her longer I'll kill you all.

NOW GET OUT!!!!"

With that everyone ran. Ha, I love scaring people.

That was all forgotten when Abby licked from the base of my neck to my lips. I moaned so loud I heard it echo off of the trees in the forest.

All thoughts flew out of my head as Abby kissed me. I gasped as and her tongue slipped in my mouth. Her tongue swirled around in my mouth, and I found no need to break for oxygen so I didn't.

I trailed my hands down her body ripping off every piece of clothing I felt. Nothing is keeping me away from Abby now.

As I brought my hands back up I squeezed her nipples hard. I heard her hiss and pulled back to look at her face.

Her eyes were shut tight with pleasure and her mouth was hanging open. I licked down to her left breast into my mouth and bite down a little. She arched her back and moaned, I missed that sound so much!!!

With that on my mind I trailed kisses down her body until I was face to face with her pussy. I gave one long lick and stuck my finger in all the way.

I started to pump in and out while moving my tongue so fast on her clit it was practically vibrating. Not after long she came in my mouth.

I kissed my way back up her body until we were laying side by side. I kissed her lips and held her tight. I kept whispering "I love you" over and over.

Soon we got dressed and headed downstairs to see everyone's shocked faces and we were greeted by a lovely awkward silence.

I looked up and smirked. At least I enjoyed myself.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last chapter**_

Soon we got dressed and headed downstairs to see everyone's shocked faces and we were greeted by a lovely awkward silence.

I looked up and smirked. At least I enjoyed myself.

___________________________________________________________________

**Ziva's POV**

After about 6.37 seconds Emmett decided to chime in.

"HAWT!!!!" I swear I will kill that boy if he does not stop looking at my Abby.

_Edward you better tell him that because when I kill I don't give warnings._

I laughed as he ran across the room and whispered to Emmett. Boys are waaay to easy to scare. The only challenging one to scare is Gibbs, but I've gotten him a few times.

"Sooo, all of you heard that?" Abby spoke up with her head down. She's never embarrassed it's so adorable!

"Wow! No matter what you think it always goes back to Abby doesn't it?" Edward grinned thinking he embarrassed me.

So I cleared my head and walked down the steps until I got close enough to hear his unneeded breathing.

"Why wouldn't it. She is the most wonderful thing in the world. She is the most important thing in the universe and there is nothing anyone can do to make me stop thinking about her. Oh and if you want to embarrass me Abby isn't the way to do it. Because if people embarrass her I usually end up kicking they're asses." Everyone looks shocked at what I just said until the girls start swooning.

"THAT'S SO CUTE!" Wow. Usually takes me a lot longer to get that reaction…

Abby runs up next to me and hugs me until I cough.

"Abby I may not need to breathe but I would still like to." She dropped me and looked into my eyes.

"You didn't want to breathe upstairs." Abby lowers her head so I can't see her smirk.

"That's 'cuz you're just sooo irresistible!" After that I look around at my surroundings. The house is basically a glass box with a wooden roof. They have a huge cross by the stairs and a picture frame with about 98 graduation caps. I walk over to the window and look out. Tall trees almost surround the entire house. The clouds outside are starting to part and the sun hits my tan skin. It starts to sparkle like a freshly cleaned knife.

When I turn around to see Abby we both gasp. She looks perfect. I just want everyone to leave so I can take her again.

Carlisle coughs and looks up," Umm this is sweet but you need to feed and we need to observe you for any special powers."

Me and Abby race to the forest and she literally beat me by a hair.

"Hahahahahaha. Mossad lost to a little ole scientist." I growled at her and pretended to pounce but instead ran past her.

Everyone was with us for our first hunt so we didn't kill any hikers, not that I wanted to… When I saw a mountain lion I stopped and concentrated. Slowly I made the lion walk to me and tilt its head. I whispered thank you before biting. I heard everyone gasp in the background except Abby. She was laughing.

"That is sooo like you. Always being in control, or as you put it 'always being on top'." Everyone looked embarrassed while I choked on the blood and started laughing with her.

"This is true, but you love it."

"Duh, why else would I get you a whip for your birthday? Oh, and the handcuffs! Goooood times…" By the end of her mini speech I was laughing at all the Cullens' faces.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last chapter**_

"That is sooo like you. Always being in control, or as you put it 'always being on top'." Everyone looked embarrassed while I choked on the blood and started laughing with her.

"This is true, but you love it."

"Duh, why else would I get you a whip for your birthday? Oh, and the handcuffs! Goooood times…" By the end of her mini speech I was laughing at all the Cullens' faces.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Abby POV_

I couldn't help but cracking up. After I said I got Ziva a whip for her birthday all the Cullens looked like they just got caught stealing from their mom's purse.

The best part though was I guess Edward could hear my thoughts as I remembered what happened that night 'cause his pants got TIGHT!!

Of course after I realized he saw Ziva naked I got p-i-s-s-e-d. I ran up to him and kicked him so hard in the nuts that… let's just say he probably won't wanna look at his dick for a while…

Sooooooo anyways Ziva had to come calm me down so I didn't rip his dick off, and have all the Cullens yell at me. Though the way they were trying to hold in their laughter I don't think they would have minded much!

Ziva used her freaky control thing to pin me up against a tree. She walked up to me and looked me dead in the eyes, I could see that she was serious and that the next things out of her mouth would make me feel a lot better.

She didn't bother whispering 'cause she knew the rest of them would hear anyways.

"Think of it this way, he may get to look at us together but you're the one who gets to touch me when we're together." She took my hands in hers and put them on her breasts.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I groaned. God, when she talks to me like that and her accent gets thick… I could just die.

I kiss her lips for what seems like an hour and then pull apart.

"That's right! You're mine! And that makes me feel- LOOK A BUNNY!" I said jumping with joy.

I ran over to it and picked it up! It was sooo warm and snuggly! When I go to put it on the ground I hear a weird growl.

Looking up I see some huge fucking wolves and got scared as a gay in Missippi. But then I see one with this cool red coat and run over to it! And start rubbing it's tummy!

"Look Ziva it's a puppy!!! Look how cute, can we keep it? Can we, can w-"

Again, I was so rudely interrupted, when the one I'm petting turns human.

HOLY SHIZNIT!

Ziva pushes me behind her and grabs the naked man by his, ummm you know.

"Why the fuck are you here?" SHHHHHHHHHHHHHITT!!!! They got her angry, and they won't like her when she's angry.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!

"The Cullens broke the treaty and now we're here to firgue out why." DAMN why does everything always happen to me!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Last chapter**_

"The Cullens broke the treaty and now we're here to firgue out why." DAMN why does everything always happen to me!

_Abby POV_

Ziva's hand slowly drifted downward until she was by his naaaaasssssty man parts. She grabbed it (GAG) and squeezed until she was close to _fixing_ him…

"They saved our lives you nasty ass mutts. Why the fuck do you smell like you just rolled around in a dumpster?" Goooooooood I love it when she gets really angry! Which happens pretty often, never to me though…? Wonder why?

The man was close to begging while all the Cullens sat there laughing like crazy. And I'm dead ass! (Haha get it 'cuz I'm dead and I have an ass… Never mind you wouldn't get it)

"How could they save you by turning you into a leech? They made you a monster! A disgusting parasite!" GRRRRR, all the Cullens turn they never saw me growl before.

I run up to the guy and grab him by the throat.

"Hey wanna see something I think is pretty cool?" All of a sudden my thoughts project from my head like a movie would at the theatres. Everyone gasped, and I just laughed when I saw my thoughts of my ripping his dick off and donating it to science for charity were played out.

It's pretty safe to say he won't be talking to me or Ziva anytime soon… Too bad I was really starting to enjoy his company.

All the wolves (including me and Ziva's new bitch) ran as fast as they could.

"I couldn't even get them to do that! Please teach me! I'll be good and I won't look at either of your asses anymo-"

Ziva used her power the second time and made Emmett bend over and touch his ankles.

The next thing you hear is a huge scream and the sound of clothes ripping.

"I think it's safe to say that was a fair trade, no?" She let Emmett stand but he couldn't go anywhere," Next time you might wanna be careful when you talk about my asses."

"Your asses?" Rosalie had to ask! Great now I'm going to humiliated AGAIN!

"Yes, because Abby's ass is mine an whenever someone say something about it or does something to it, it's my job to fuck them up."

"Damn, you have a temper you get jealous, and you're possessive! What do you see in her Abby?" Jasper said. Guess he felt all Ziva's emotions huh?

Edward nodded.

"I love her. And plus I get totally awesome angry sex!" Me and Emmett high five," But seriously is one of the most loyal, passionate, and adorable people you'll meet."

"Care to explain how someone so high strung can make anyone happy?" Jasper is about to get killed! I hear Ziva starting to growl now.

"They can't! I don't deserve to be happiness! I can't give her anything!" Guess I was wrong about why Ziva was growling, huh?

I watched as Ziva shook with dry sobs. I went over to comfort her, but she wouldn't let me touch her.

All of a sudden I blacked out when my power started to take over and show some of the memories me and Ziva have had together.

_**Memories**_

_I walked into the bathroom and heart wrenching sobs was all I could hear. I searched every stall until I found the one it was coming from._

_I was more than a little surprised to see Ziva sitting there with her knees to her chest._

"_What happened, Zee are you ok?"_

"_Nothing it doesn't matter. I'm just being stupid."_

"_I'm not letting you go until you tell me!"_

"_ABBY! Do not be so ridiculous! It's not like you would be able to sympathize. Not like you would even try."_

"_Wanna bet?"_

"_Fine! Today is the anniversary of my brother's death, and wanna know how he died? I shot him! Just to save you and your stupid team! You treat me like a fucking terrorist, Tony tries to grab my ass, and McGee is so far in the closet he's found Narnia!"_

_I stood there completely stunned. How did she save the team? Is McGee gay? And she knows about Narnia?_

"_How did __**you **__save the team? By killing someone none of know?"_

"_You just don't get it do you? Ari was my brother the one who killed your beloved Kate! The man who hates Gibbs!" the next part was so low I barely heard it but when the words registered I gasped," The man who raped me until I was 17 just because I was gay…"_

_It was Christmas morning and I woke up in Ziva's empty bed._

_I looked all over and I saw no sight of her. I just saw roses scattered on the floor leading up to the door._

_I followed them until I was in the living room and looked up… there was a ginger bread house that was towering over me!_

_Next was a plate of chocolate chip cookies with milk next to it, and a small note tucked under the plate (_**A.N.** that's the next memory) _I looked turned around and saw a beautiful 8 foot tall tree._

_Ornaments hanging from every branch and boxes among boxes of neatly wrapped presents. I ran to all of them and opened each one carefully. The best one was this custom studded collar. It had small spikes going around it until it stopped a few inches from the front, where my name was made of silver lettering._

_There was a pendant hanging from the chain. It looked like dog tags from an actual collar. Inscribed in nice bold all capital letters was: _**ZIVA'S PROPERTY, IF FOUNF RETURN IMMEDIATELY. OR ELSE.**

_When I finally remembered there was a letter I looked down and saw it wasn't recent at all and was actually from Ziva's childhood._

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**I know you don't give little Jewish kids presents, but please make an exception for me. All I want is to get away from this horrible place/life, and find the girl of my dreams. That's all I want! To get out of my horrible life! Nobody understands me. They don't understand that I want to be able to go to sleep at night in the arms of the person I love, and not have to worry about saying the wrong thing because they won't mind. They won't judge every single mistake I make. That's all I wanted.**_

_**Please try,**_

_**Ziva David**_

_P.S. Abby look on the back. (I could tell that was written recently)_

_My wish came true._

_I was so close to crying I didn't hear Ziva come up behind me._

"_Do you like it?" I nodded because I couldn't speak and just hugged her tightly. After a few minutes I was able to choke out:_

"_W-why? You don't eve-even celebrate Christmas."_

"_But you do and that alone is enough reason to change tradition._

I started to stir in a little before I opened my eyes to see a worried Ziva and all the Cullens gasping_._

"Did you all see those memories or was it just me?" They all turned their heads at the same time and said that they all saw.

I looked at Ziva, mortified.

"Zee I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Jasper just got me angry and I couldn-" MORE INTERUPTIONS!

But I kinda deserved this one.

"Abby I don't care! I'm just happy you are ok. You looked like you were stroking." I giggled.

"Like I was having a stroke, Hunny." At that she blushes.

She doesn't say anything though, just kisses me so hard I felt it in my toes.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Last chapter**_

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**I know you don't give little Jewish kids presents, but please make an exception for me. All I want is to get away from this horrible place/life, and find the girl of my dreams. That's all I want! To get out of my horrible life! Nobody understands me. They don't understand that I want to be able to go to sleep at night in the arms of the person I love, and not have to worry about saying the wrong thing because they won't mind. They won't judge every single mistake I make. That's all I wanted.**_

_**Please try,**_

_**Ziva David**_

_P.S. Abby look on the back. (I could tell that was written recently)_

_My wish came true._

______________________________________________________________________

Abby's POV

I haven't gotten any alone time with Ziva ALL DAY!!! I swear I'll kill Jasper myself if he doesn't GO AWAY!!! He's been apologizing to Ziva for the past 12 hours, 30 minutes, and 36, 37, 38 seconds! The Cullen's were really surprised with our self control, so much so that we return to school on Monday! I was really excited until I realized that it's Sunday and everyone has gotten their chance to talk with Ziva EXCEPT ME! HER G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D!!!

Just as Jasper was about to apologize for the 10th time in 30 seconds Ziva punched him so hard he flew back about 300 yards. Everyone rushed over to see what happened…

"Alright I get that you all thought I was heartless but please LEAVE ME ALONE! I just wanna spend a small bit of time with Abby before I go back to school and have to teach idiots for 8 hours out of my day! So will you please just go the FUCK AWAY!!!" Finally!!!!! I ran up to Ziva and hugged her so tight she screamed…

"Sorry but I really needed to do that." She smirked at me and put her head next to my ear. She whispered low enough that only I would be able to hear it, "I would think after two days you would need to do a little more."

I kissed her lips so hard that _I _was about to scream. I missed that so much!!!! Me and Ziva raced upstairs and preformed some good ole sexual healin' for the rest of the weekend!!!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last chapter**_

_**I kissed her lips so hard that I was about to scream. I missed that so much!!!! Me and Ziva raced upstairs and preformed some good ole sexual healin' for the rest of the weekend!!!**_

________________________________________________________

Ziva's POV

Coming back to school reminded me how much I hate these children. The whole last period Mike kept checking me out. When I was about to say something Abby came in to ask me if I could come to her class and her with some experiment… needless to say, when she noticed him he was embarrassed in front of all his classmates.

"You little pervert! She's your damn teacher and you think you can just stare at her ass all class? Are you retarded?!?! If you ever do that again I'll personally castrate you in front of this whole damn school!" Abby was furious. _I_ actually had to rip _her, _the nice one, off of him.

And on top of Mike this new girl is in my class!!! I swear she's so clumsy it would make McGee look like a ballerina!

"Bella! Come here please." I yelled to the new girl across the room. And guess what, she trips on the way over!!!

I give Abby a kiss on her cheek and tell her I'll help her tomorrow when I send her in her way.

"Yes Miss David?" When she got close I really felt sorry for her… she was nervous and shy and obviously embarrassed.

"It is pronounced Dah-Veed. And I am going to offer you something. Since you appear to dislike gym so much instead of playing you can help me with papers and getting supplies prepared. Do you accept?" I was a little more than relieved when she agreed.

"Ok. Go get changed and follow me. Miss Sciuto needs help with papers and that's where we're going for the remainder of class. The art teacher agreed to watch the kids and we're leaving when he arrives."

"Yes ma'am." She runs off to get changed and the art teacher walks in. I tell him I'm waiting for a student and will leave when she's done changing.

"I'm ready to go ma'am, but um who's Miss Sciuto I missed some classes this morning and I think her's was one of them."

"Oh, she's the biology teacher, and she's probably the smartest teacher in this school myself included." She looks shocked that I gave another teacher a compliment. I must not be hiding my distaste that well…

____________________________________________

When we walk into Abby's office she kisses me and asks how my day was. Bella looks a little uncomfortable, so I introduce them, trying to change the subject.

"Oh I think I have you third period. YAY!!! New kids!!! I was getting tired of the old ones. Oh just so you don't get embarrassed tomorrow looking for your seat, you'll sit here," Abby points to the last lab table in the middle row, "your partner is going to be Miss Alice Cullen. And she's AWESOME!"


End file.
